Lonely Pheonix
by MonochromeMonocle
Summary: Emily Brown finds the afterlife to not be what she expected. To be reborn as anything you want in whatever universe you wanted or stay and wait for loved ones. Naturally she chose the former. She chose to be reborn into Harry Potter as The BWL. Little does she know things are not going to go as planned.


A chance

 **A/N: This is my first story and i'm so excited! I hope you all like it but feel free to judge me but no flaming please! Also I don't own Harry Potter.**

The last thing I expected was for the afterlife to be a place where you could choose to be reborn where ever you wanted. This included alternate universes that were works of fiction. You could choose anything and everything about your future life, even if you did loose all of your memories. Or you could just live up here but if you wanted to be reborn you had to wait in one of many lines filling out your new life. It was pretty wild. Naturally I chose to be reborn into one of my favorite book series Harry Potter as the famous, the one, the only, Boy Who Lived.

It was going to be amazing. As the hardcore fangirl I was it had been a dream to twist the plotline to my pleasure. Not to mention I was going to make myself the prettiest damn boy in this universe. I was going to look amazing. Sure in the life I had lived I wasn't to attractive or ugly, well I hoped I wasn't ugly. But I was going to be such a pretty boy. Well more like handsome, or both. Pretty until puberty hit. That sounded nice. It was a shame I wouldn't be able to creep on a lot of the characters until they were older. Sure I might freak out about how cute they were but I wasn't a pedophile! Wait I would be the same age-Nope nope nope that does not make it right. Sometimes I had to wonder what was wrong with me.

At any rate I skipped the glasses checkmark because just no. Those round things were going no where near my future face. I flipped to the next page, it was the abilities page! Oh yes. Extra magic, for sure. Metamorphagus yep. Was I going mad with power at deciding my abilities? Yes. Ohhhh natural occulemency was a must, save the pain of lessons with Snape down the road. I kept parseltongue but also checked natural parseltongue. After I destroyed Voldemort I still wanted to talk to snakes. I also checked eidetic memory, no need to have a hassle with classes. Besides I wanted to learn everything I could about magic and how to use it. I would make breakthroughs in the magic field I was sure of it!

That was it for the abilities except for...oh that was interesting. Very interesting. I checked the box happily and flipped to the events page. Should I change anything? No it's fine, i'll change it on my own. Maybe. I hoped reincarnated me would do a good job. There was the lovelife page but i'd decided to leave that blank. With the looks future me would have there was no need for extra help. I was so going to be a narcissist. I mean, I had a good reason. Sure i'd kept Harry's natural color scheme except for a little brightening of the green eyes. However I did change the skin to be a normal healthy color, not to pale or to tan. However my face was just, oh I was getting a fanclub and if I didn't I might cry. Wait no memories. Dammit. Was there no way around that?

I quickly flipped back to the contract page, nope right there 'lose all memories' my eyes widened as I got an idea and I stood up to go check it. They let you watch the reincarnations. You would sit on a chair and they would feed you papers to a machine type thing as your body slowly faded into the custom world. But no one human looked through them, was it really that simple? Could I do it? Quickly I went the bathroom, no idea why they had one, we were dead after all. No need for bodily functions. But anyway everyone operating here had to have some sense of decency to not check the bathrooms. I flipped open to the third page and scratched out where it said 'loose all memories' and hoped for the best. It took what felt like years, probably was, before my number was called.

Happily I headed over and handed the woman operating the machine my papers and sat down. Oh I was going to manipulate people so goddamn much. I'd had a long time to think over my plans. But I wanted a challenge so I didn't make them set in stone on the papers like I could have. Just felt a bit like cheating. Well more than I already had. I tried not to let my excitement show as I felt my consciousness fade.

When I woke up it was so cold, the very air felt like I was inhaling glass, not to mention my eyes weren't even able to open. Everything I heard was fuzzy. But I knew. Oh I knew that i'd succeeded. That was a major error on their part and I couldn't help but wonder if I could pull it off again in my next life. Feeling the excitement building the first thing I did in my newborn body, no matter how much it hurt, was laugh.

 **A/N: As the prologue it's short but the next chapter will be longer.**


End file.
